Unbound
by TheGrayAce
Summary: The Dovahkiin comes to Ulfric asking to be a soldier. He fights against falling into her trap. But alas she is unconventional. Dovahkiin female bosmer X Ulfric Stormcloak. Some lore breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic be kind please. Reviews appreciated. Any thing you recognize is property of Bethesda**

**Chapter 1. Sovengaurd beckons**

My head was killing me, 'what did I do last night' I blearly thought. When my vision finally came into focus I noticed I was in a rough wooden wagon, "Hey look who woke up," a male clearly nord voice entoned. "You were trying to cross the border, like us and that thief over there," he motioned his head over to a imperial man. "You-" he was cut off by my reply "Yes, I was headed to Valenwood, its a long walk you know."

"Yes of course your a wood elf," he looked unhappy about that. I racked my head for current events in skyrim, of course! "Your a Thunder-hood aren't you!" I proudly proclaimed. "Ha, no elf we are the STORMCLOAKS!" He screamed "HEY SHUT UP BACK THERE!" The guard Commanded. We rode in silence, as I looked around I saw a man next to me gagged. I motioned my head towards him and the blonde nord whispered "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion," I was shocked and unhappy. 'The leader?' I thought, 'what in oblivion did I get myself into?' The ride went on until we reached the chopping block, each one was called from the list and all waited to be executed until, "Lokir of Roricstead,"

"Your not gonna kill meeeee-"

"ARCHERS!" A tall Nordic woman called, the man was quickly shot dead. "Anyone else feel like running?" she asked, silence. Then I was called I gulped collected myself and stared a the list keeper. "Who are you?"

"Morgyna of the seven tree wood!" I said with the most stable voice I could muster.

"What are we going to do she's not on the list?"

"Forget the list she goes to the block."

"I'm sorry we'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood," I simply nodded.

One nord was killed -I snickered despite myself- after stating he hadn't got all morning. Then once more it was my turn, the headsman raised his axe as a black behemoth flew on to the tower. "DRAGON ITS UP IN THE CLOUDS!" The dragon spoke something in a strange language that sent a strange stirring in my abdomen. "Come on prisoner thegods won't give us another chance!" The blonde nord - whom earlier I learned was named Ralof - shouted. We ran to a tower that had an open hole for a door, inside a few other rebels and Jarl were already cutting binds, but they seemed to miss me. "Could the legends be true Jarl Ulfric?" Ralof asked, "Legends don't burn down buildings," he stated. That voice it was...disabling, 'Is that why they gagged him?' I wondered. "Go Morgyna up the stairs," Ralof yelled 'Damn it,' I thought 'I wanted to know why he was gagged!'

"Go!"

"Okay." I ran up the stairs towards a Stormcloak soldier when the dragon broke through the wall, "YOL TOR SHUL!" Fire flew out of its mouth, "Jump into that inn there"

Ralof yelled. I obyed and jumped into the burning building, and it stung. I ran and saw the list keeper talking to a man and his son, "Still alive prisoner? Come with me if you want to stay that way," I hated the way he made me sound weak. So I followed him we ran though the burnng town. Then ralof burst though a wall, I had to pick Ralof or that list fellow of course I picked Ralof. We got in the tower and he undid my binds, I took his friend's armor and axe. We ran though until we reached a bear which I shot with my newly acquired bow. Once we reached outside we hid behind a rock as the dragon flew past, "Meet me in Riverwood," Ralof said "Will do."

As I followed the path to Riverwood I saw 3 strange stone pillars. One had a mage holding a staff with cloak billowing behind him, another a warrior battleaxe held high and armor shining, the last was a thief stealthily creeping towards a purse of coins with his hood concealing him. It was beautiful, the thief, so I put my hand to it and pulled it back because it burned. As the strange lights swirled around me I could feel my self growing steadier and quicker, 'What a strange land this Skyrim,' I thought to myself.

I followed the long windind untill it came to Riverwood, I saw Ralof near a house so I ran to it. "Ah, there you are...Morgyna, is it?" he asked, "Yes," I replied. "OK then, this is my sisters house she runs this town,"

"Ralof is that you? By the gods we thought you were dead!"

"Oh don't worry so much Gerdur, we're safe," he consoled. "Speaking of 'we's' who is this woman?" Gerdur asked, "I am Morgyna of seven tree wood, I was with Ralof at Helgan when the dragon attacked," I said plainly. "DRAGON!?" Gerdur screamed, "You didn't mention a damned DRAGON!"

"Calm sister, we're fine and I'm sure Ulfric made it out safe," the blond nord woman's eyes nearly popped. "Ulfric Stormcloak what in oblivion does he have to do with Helgan?"

"Oh that's where we were bound to be-" Ralof cut in, "tested," he lied. "Oh are you a Stormcloak too?" Gerdur questioned, "No, no I was just passing through," I lied, I was good at that. "Oh ok then, but could you..."

I was set off for Whiterun, little did I know it would change me.

**Thank you! Please review! Any dialog alters are purposefully done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbound chapter 2**

**A/n Oh my sithis I am soooo sorry on the lateness of this chapter. They will be very slow because I'm on a tablet.**

Ulfric pov

I sat on my throne thinking of the many girls offered up to me as my queen. I wanted a queen worthy of Skyrim like the ones of old. Warriors along with the king, these were quiet girls taught to be seen not heard. I looked up when I heard the doors open, in walked a Bosmeri woman dressed in a green gown and leather boots. Her arrows were as radiant as the sun, the looked elven. Her gait reminded me of the wolves hunted across Skyrim. She looked me in the eyes something one does not do to a Jarl, her eyes were a lush green that sat well on her features. Her skin was a lightish green peach. 'Why am I so enthralled with this Elf?' I asked myself.

"Jarl Ulfric I came to ask to join your army, but when I entered this 'great' city I saw a Dunnmer being verbally abused. Now I don't think I want to join." She almost snarled. "I'm a bit busy with a war against your kind, and what makes you think that you can just walk in and talk to a Jarl like that?"

"MY KIND? MY KIND? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE MANY ELVES AND KHAJIITS AND ARGOINIONS WHO DIED IN THE GREAT WAR? WHO AM I? I AM THE DOVAHKIIN!" Her voice shook the very walls of the palace and tables and chairs overturned.

"Calm down, please. I did not know you were the Dragonborn, Sorry"

"Does it matter? If I am Dovahkiin or not?" She wisely asked, "I guess not." I said.

She look tired and angry at herself. "I will work on equality but it will be hard. Talk to Galmar if you still want to join." I told her while pointing to where Galmar was, she walked of mumbling to herself. I sat there wondering where I saw that elf before, then it clicked she was the one at Helgan. 'That must be why I was enthralled no other reason I thought.'

**I hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/n Hi my last chapter was short so this will be longer. Still praying for a laptop. :D**

**Morgyna p.o.v.**

I walked of as calmly as possible, all the voices where back though. "I really should try to stay calmer," I muttered to myself.

'Ah but why not just ag the meyus joor?'

"Because I'm a meyus joore," I once again mumble to Mirmulnir, "now shush I must talk." I walked in to a large war room where a large Nord cloaked in a bear was carefully going over a map with many red and blue flags.

"Are you Galmar?" I asked, "Aye and why would you be askin', Wood elf?" He said rather rudely. "Oh I'm very sorry I thought you needed all the help you could get. I guess I'll be going, sorry to bother," I said rudely back.

"Hey now don't get all uppity! If you still want to join I have a quest for you," Galmar told me, 'Hmm a new wund? Aalkos we should take it," said Goldunkriid. I mentally shushed her, "What's the quest?"

"Go kill an Ice wraith bring me the teeth. From Serpent stone island," he explained, "What are going to do with them make a potion of invisibility? Or a poison of weakness to frost?"

"No...um I'm just testin' ya," he said rather awkwardly, "Do you do this to every recruit?"

"No, just the ones that I'm not sure about."

"Fine I'll go do this task I'll be back in ten beats of my wing."

I stalked off my blood boiling I needed to get out of the city and fast. As I ran I passed many bewildered people, "WULD NA KEST!" I was propelled a good 100 feet. I was out of the gates, leaving many bewildered mummers behind. I was safely in the welcoming arms of the forest, not Valenwood but close. As the world shifted I called to Hircine, "Please great hunter, do not allow me to kill prey that is impure with humanity!" Then I was a backseat driver to myself. It is said that the best Manbeasts can control their beast, oh how I wished that was me, the fear for innocent civilians.

About 3 hours later I was naked in the freezing Skyrim wilderness I put on my warm clothes I'd nicked off some dead nobleman. I checked my map and noticed I was actually quite close to Serpent stone island, as I took course I thought about the rebel leader I was saddened by his rudeness. I had taken a liking to Ulfric Stormcloak, not that I would tell him. When I had finally reached the island I saw the standing stone for which it was named. At the stone I thought of what it would do, 'Probably seyvusos like the viidost of the Vith,' said Mirmulnir, "Um... you mean paralysis?"

'Yes, you are Dohvah act like one,' he complained, "Yeah I'll work on-"

The Ice wraith had -seen?- me and was rushing toward me, my blood allowed me to sense the attack and move. I drew my Nightingale bow and shot the little bugger down, "Whoop whoop!" I yelled as a chorus of voices started talking, though I could only pick up one, 'Frolok ahst lok, nii los braan dovah!' great, an ancient one they refused to speak in anything but Dovahzul. I listened to my soul and it translated, 'Look at the sky, it is a fellow dragon!' That's when I heard it the deep flaps and growling, I raised my bow. 2 shot hit the weak wing joint, bringing the Dohvah down .

"Hi fen dir Dovahkiin, fah Alduin!" it shouted shaking the stones. "Fus Ro Dah!" I was thrown 10 feet. I rose once more and cried "Zu'u los krosus briinah!" as my arrow pierced her throat. "NOOOOO DOVAHKIIN!" She screamed as her body burst into purple flame. 'Zu'u los Faazbriinah vir yin hi horvutah zey het? Baanahk!' Cried the new voice in my head. What had she said? 'I am Pain Sister how dare you trap me here? Scum!' My soul told me. 'Faazbriinah I'm sorry you have to stay with me, believe me in more ways than one,' I thought, 'She doesn't understand, speak in Dovahzul,' said Goldunkriid.

'Zu'u los krosus hi lost wah fey voth zey, korah zey fah zuk dahrin fein gein,' I earnestly thought, 'Fahvos het? Fahvos ni nir boden do dov?' She whimpered, 'Why here? Why not the hunt home of dragons?" It was getting easier to understand the dragons now.

"Zu'u dreh ni mindok, Zu'u dreh ni mindok."

The walk back t o Windhelm was tortuous, with a new dragon annoying the older 6 it was chaos in my mind. At the blue palace I gave Galmar the teeth and he swore me in. I had a mission to go to a dungeon and get an ancient crown, But first Ulfric.

A/n hope you like! All the Dovahzul is from Thu' sorry I did not translate all of it. Reviews are awesome! And all properties belong to Bethesda! Have a good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/n Hey guys! I know my chapters are short, but I'm gonna try to fix that! All Dovahzul is from thuum. Org. Please review, all the following is properly of Bethesda.**

**Morgyna p.o.v.**

As I walked up the steps to the door for the palace of the kings I thought though what what I was going to say to Ulfric, I hadn't been this nervous in a long time. 'Fahvos los hi valk? Nii los nunon nir nid? Namas nii los fah liin. Nunon dreh ni nuft hin jusk ahrk rax, hi fen kos flogah' said Britmiinpaak, 'Please use at least some of my language,' I asked, ' Nid!' came the answer. 'Why are you nervous? It is only hunt no? Except it is for mate. Only do not purpose your claw and tooth, you will be fine,' whispered my soul.

"It's not like that! Um.." I said out loud, the guards gave me strange looks, 'You can't nok to us we lahney in your sil-hah,' said Mirmulnir.

I was at the door now, but I needed to have this conversation, so I sat. 'Speaking of a sil-hah what is it?' I asked, 'Sil-hah in your tinvok -tounge- is soul-mind. It is the part of your soul that holds thoughts and such. It seems that it is where we reside now, instead of Graagnirboden,' many screamed at that statement, 'What is Graagnirboden?' I asked them. 'Graagnirboden los staad pah dovah sil bo mindin dinok, namas nii fon tol fod krii naal Dovahkiin mu oblaan vok het,' answered Britmiinpaak, 'Green hunt abode is place all dragon soul fly after death, except it seem that when kill by Dragonborn we end up Here,' translated my soul, I was getting used to that quickly. 'Wait you mean I denied your right to a good death?' I asked sad and shocked, 'Could you speak in Dovahzul?' Ughh. 'Saraan hi seik Zu'u denied hin viilt wah pruzah dinok?' I rephrased, 'Geh,' Came 7 sad voices. 'No...' I tried to think privately, it didn't work, 'Nii los pruzah hi kogroso nu!' came a triumphant shout from Faazbriinah. Then to my suprise 6 voices started to berate the Dohvah, I then learned what she said, 'It is good you repent now!'

'Stop I deserve it, Helt Zu'u qaariv nii,' I whimpered, 'I took your promised home away, Zu'u gahrot hin kaat boden hond.'

'No I we will not. She shall not disrespect our new boden!' Said Goldunkriid angrily, 'Thanks guys but the guards are staring at me, so shush.' Then my former quest forgotten I took off towards Candlehearth hall.

12 mead's, 2 alto wine's and a lot of common sense later I was stumbling out of Candlehearth hall towards the palace. I was going to climb that wall and see that dude-thing, Ulfric, yeah Ulfric. 'Zu'u lorot hi lost wah pogaas geikaal,' said one of the things in my mind, somthing about mead or somthing. "Yeah whatever ya - hic - say," I said rather loudly for talking with dragons that live in my mind. I was at the wall there was his window, it was silly like I was 140 again. I took the first stone up quite well for a drunk person, when I was at the window I knocked once then tumbled in. Immediately I was met with Ulfric 2 war axes drawn, "What in oblivion are you doing here?" He said, "I wanted to let you know how much I liked your braids. Cuz their brit - no ummm beautiful, yeah that's the word, right?" I rambled.

"Are you on Tree sap?"

"No, I just drank to much. Today was hard..." I said sadly. "Hard? Did you get the teeth?", He asked, "Yea - hic - that was easy. The hard part was Faazbriinah." I answered.

"Faazbriinah? That's Dovahzul right?"

"Yeah, she's mean but taught me a lesson I didn't wanna know," I almost cried, "I took their Boden." I said now tears running from my face. "Calm, you took their home? Who is they?" He said bringing me to sit In a small chair as he sat on his bed. "You know the language?" I was the Dohvahkin and I barely knew Dovahzul without help. "Yes, I did train with the Graybeards," he said in a almost soothing way, "They are... well.. - hic - my brethren, the ones I killed, ... Dragons." He then scooted away a bit on the bed, unconsciously, but it was still perceptible, he was scared. 'Los daar liin hi lost nir? Pruzah rok faas hi, tol inaak wah ov,' said Brithaarngruth.

"SHUT UP! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED THIS MEETING, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE, please..." I screamed crying hard now. Ulfric looked confused, "I didn't say anything, what wrong?" He asked softly, "It wasn't you, it was Brithaarngruth, they won't be quiet and it hurts everything I attempt because the dragons in my head won't shut up, ever," I told him, salty tears plopping on the floor, "Then I learned I took their version of Sovengaurd, Graagnirboden, Green hunt home." He got off the bed and asked "Do you have a bed to sleep in?" I was going to rent a bed at Candlehearth, I told him such. "I could get a servant to make a bed, if you want," he offered.

"No, I don't want to be a burden, either way beds don't offer much respite for me," I said looking at Sucunda then at the one I failed at hiding my feelings for. "What do you mean, never mind I don't wanna know now, I don't feel well letting a drunk woman into the city, elf or not. My bed's pretty big we could share,' he said, "Hey! That's a good idea!" I told him. He was pretty caring for such a gruf man, but I wasn't complaining, I clambered into his bed, 'Hi dreh pruzah fah grik goraan dovah,' said Mirmulnir softly, 'You do good for young dovah.'

"I'm not a dovah,' I mumbled then fell asleep.

Ulfric p.o.v.

"I'm not a dovah," she mumbled falling asleep. 'She's insane, was she like this at Helgan?' I wondered, 'No she was scared, but not mumbling to herself.' I went to one of the cabinets and took out a small black-briar mead and a cheese wheel. Looking at the sleeping form in my bed I noticed that the bosmer was struggling in a thick jacket, I got up and peeled it off. She was wearing nothing but a breast band under it, and scars. There were small ones on her neck and 10 long whips down her back, there were also many burns and claw marks all over her. I traced one all the way from her neck to small of the back, she gasped and mumbled

"Why? Stop! I don't know where Malicxi went. No! Don't! Sister! Why?" I covered her again and went to my cheese. Once finished with my meal I wondered where I was going lay. I sill had roughly half a bed so instead of taking off all my clothes I left my undershirt and pants on, and crawled in. Soon sleep took me.

Morgyna p.o.v.

I awoke knowing it was my beast blood that kept me from resting fully. My head was splitting, I was soooo hungover. All I remembered was drinking some liquid courage and climbing something. When I got out of bed I was in a room I'd never seen before, when I turned my head Ulfric bloody Stormcloak was sleeping deeply. "What did I do?" I whispered to myself, 'He's going to think of me as a harliquin girl,' I thought, 'Nid hi drey ni liin, hi nunon hav teivo ahrk tinvaak fah osos tiid, rok fen lorot hi los naariv,' said Brithaarngruth, 'No you did not mate, you only enter drunk and talk for some time, he will think you are crazy.'

"Nocturnal help me!" I whispered, and ran and climbed to a dark corner in a rafter. I waited listening to the voices in my head.

'You were mean to us last night, and you told your Yun fahdon, new friend about us.'

'I did what? Great, now I have to talk to him urgently. Crap I can't have them thinking that the Dovahkiin is absolutely nutters,' I told them, 'Frolok! He moves!' Ulfric was stirring slightly, I sucked in a breath. He rose and got off the bed, he turned his head to look at where I once lay. He made a cute little "Huh!" sound. 'Oh why do I like him of all people?' I asked Mirmulnir, 'How should a Dovah like me know? Your kind is strange.'

I silently dropped down behind Ulfric fixing his bed. "Ulfric?" I asked him softly.

"AHH!" He started, "What in oblivion are you doing? You scared me!" He yelled softly, "I needed to talk to you."

"I'm fine with that, but what's with the whole hiding in the shadows? Plus you know you're almost nude?", He asked, "EEP," I squeaked and ran off to a bag I had brought with me, in it was my armor, it's ebony and leather gleaned due to recently being oiled. The Nightingale insignia shining in the early morning Sun, "what is that armor made of? Its like forged midnight," he asked.

"Leather and ebony plus some juicy enchantments," I answered now fully clothed, "I need to know exactly what I told you, when I was drunk," I told him, "Plus it needs to stay a secret."

"Well you fell in my window, you then told me you liked my braids," I must be bright red now, "You told me you drank because yesterday was hard, due to Faazbriinah and something about stealing a home, you put it as Boden. I asked whose home you stole, you told me your brethren, the dragons. You started screaming about ruining a meeting, you told me you were yelling at Brithaarngruth. A dragon that lived in your head, then I offered you my bed and that's it."

"You must think me mad," I told him then quickly projecting to the Mad God 'Not that there's anything wrong with that.'

"Yes I do, I'm scared to allow you in the army because you have dragons living in your head," he told m. That hurt.

"Ulfric Stormcloak I am keeping my voice down for two reasons, one I do not want to destroy the palace, two I don't want the public to find their half naked Jarl and the Dragonborn In said naked Jarl's bedchamber. It is one thing to call me crazy, it is different to doubt my prowess in battle. What is it you ask your soldiers to do? Oh right murder their brethren, that is in my job description. So mock me but not my skill." I was so angry I had to hold in my blood or else Ulfric would be on the wrong end of a werewolf.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want the troops freaked out," he said rather quickly, "I am generally very careful to not let the dragons in my head into society, I only ask one thing, all this," I said with a sweeping motion, "Never leaves this room," Ulfric was very pensive, "Deal."

"Thanks, your braids really are brit, I might do this again," I told him, blowing a kiss, "Wait who's Malicxi?" My smile melted, 'How the oblivion did he know?'

"Mabye I'll tell you later, my only word is, the Thalmor and I don't have a beautiful history." I said then I jumped out the window.

A/n hello! Is this long enough? I know Ulfric is kinda out of character but that is intended. I also want to state that all translations from Dovahzul to English are literal, I think it gives the dragons a charm. If you do not think so let me know!


End file.
